School Of Mischief
by mkystich
Summary: Having to maintain the family tradition, Bella starts her two year requirement at the prestigious CV Academy. To the outside world CVA seemed like a socialite high school where students ended up becoming governors, senators, CEOs, lawyers, and doctors, but the students knew there was more to the school then that. ::this is a drabble::
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first erotica story. I'm really excited to be part of the December Drabbler Wars, and I can't wait to read what you all think about it. DDW doesn't officially start until December 14th, but I wanted to post the first few chapters so some of you could add SOM to your alerts for when DDW did start.

**Story warning:** There will be graphic sex, and yes these characters will be minors. In the state of Washington the age of consent for sex is 16, so please no hate mail about minors having sex.

My parents pulled up to a large closed gate and turned off the engine. A tall man came out with a clipboard and asked for our names.

"We're here to drop off Isabella Swan," my father simply replied.

The man looked down at his clipboard and nodded.

"Please exit the vehicle and place all of her belongings next to the gate."

We all shuffled out and did as he said. I was told I wasn't allowed to pack a lot, so I only had one roll-away suitcase and my purse. My mother took my hand and led me toward the gate ahead of my father.

"I know you're scared - so was I when I first started here - but trust me when I say you'll leave here feeling more confident in yourself." I looked up at my mother's warm eyes and felt myself tear up. "Oh, Bella," she whispered, squeezing my hand. "It's not just about sex, and you know that." I nodded and looked at the large school that resided on the other side of the gate.

My parents met there, and their parents, and so on. It was an elite school for the founding families of the surrounding Seattle area. Everyone knew what went on here, but no one talked about it. Why would they? The boys left this school strong and confident, while the girls left here perfect lovers, homemakers, and trophy wives.

And that's why I was here, like my mother and grandmothers before me, I was to learn how to become the perfect spouse.

The distant sound of an approaching car stopped my mother and I as we watched a sleek black car come from the other side of the gate and stop. The large gate slowly opened, and a tall blonde man exited the car. My father walked up to him and shook his hand warmly.

"Mr. Cullen, it's so nice to see you again."

"Charlie, please call me Carlisle." He smiled, greeting my father in return. He turned and faced my mother, giving her a brief nod before facing me. "She's lovely, Charlie. You two have done a fine job."

I blushed under his intense stare, which only seemed to please him more.

"Felix!" Mr. Cullen hollered. "Please move Ms. Swan's luggage to the car." Felix came and took my case from my hands, and then I was in my mom's arms.

"Be good and listen to everything they tell you," she whispered in my ear. "And you can always call me if you need to." She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Promise?"

"Yes, Mom," I answered with a shaky voice.

I turned to my father, and he gave me a soft hug.

"Make me proud, Isabella."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

When my parents took off, Mr. Cullen ushered me into the car rapidly. We slowly made our way toward the school – the place that would be my home for the next two years.

Thanks for reading! I will be adding a few more chapters soon, but the majority of the chapters will be added from the 14th through the 16th. So if you want to know what happens to Bella next make sure to alert the story so you can find out.

You can also find me on:

**Facebook:** Kris Mkystich

**Twitter:** LoveofaWriter

**Skype:** mkystichff


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thank you to everyone so far who has read, alerted, and reviewed. I'm so excited and humbled by the response. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Again, the rest of the chapters will be posted between Dec 14th through the 16th. These few chapters are only being posted so you all can have this story on alert for when DDW starts.

*****CH2*****

Rules for first semester females:

It is your job to maintain all beauty maintenance of your body. Legs, arms, privates and underarms are to be shaved and/or waxed at all times. Stubble is unacceptable. Fingernails are to be no longer than a quarter of an inch past the finger tips, and only neutral nail colors are allowed (soft pink, cream, clear, etc.). Hair is to be either pulled back away from your face or styled elegantly; no flamboyant accessories.

There is to be no cursing of any kind.

When in the dormitory, females and males are allowed to socialize in the common area, but females are not allowed to be in male rooms, ever. Any female caught in a male room will be expelled on sight.

All females are to use the contents of their anatomical replica devices every night. This is to make sure that your body is ready for your advanced semesters during your time here. (See instructional manual if needed, or seek help from your dorm mom for insertion).

For the first three weeks, all new students are under probation. This means being in bed and lights out by 8pm. No going off school grounds unless it's an emergency or unless your parents/guardians are present. If you can maintain a B average (3.0) by the end of your probation then privileges will slowly be given.

Lastly, and most importantly, no sex of any kind is allowed on school grounds outside of class. Any students caught fornicating outside of class instruction will be expelled from school on the spot.

I read the small list of rules three times before placing it back on my bed on top of my supply box. It had been just one of many information sheets waiting for me in my room when my dorm leader, Esme, brought me up. I looked down at the box and rolled my eyes.

"Anatomical replica devices," I muttered, poking at it with my finger. "As if saying that instead of saying 'sex toys' made them any less embarrassing to look at."

I didn't need to be in the auditorium for another two hours, so I took the time to put away the few belongings I had and looked over my uniforms in the closet. The school colors were purple, blue, and grey. Looking at the different uniform pieces, the best way to sum them up would be simple, boring, and classic. I eyed the plaid skirt and frowned. I had only ever owned one dress, and it was a basic black dress that I wore to a funeral. The idea of walking around in a short skirt made me nauseous, but I had to get over that fast. No room for nervousness when you're signed up for a class on how to give a proper blowjob.


	3. Chapter 3

Dressing quickly, I made my way out of the dorm and toward the main building. I kept my eyes down as I followed the sea of dark grey blazers towards the auditorium. One thing I noticed with everyone around me was that it seemed like people knew each other already. Girls were squealing and hugging, while boys were high-fiving and patting one another on the back. I don't know why I felt shocked; socialites normally ran in the same circles as one another. Every one of these kids' parents was someone important. Everyone but me.

Back when Seattle was first being established, the Swan name held some importance. Papa Swan, my dad's father, would sit and tell me stories about the founding families and their importance in our lives. The Swans were the first to build a port off the coast of Seattle so trading and fishing ships could supply the area. They made a name for themselves over the years by rubbing elbows with the right people and working hard to climb up that proverbial socialite ladder. When the time came for my father to take over the family business, he did the one thing no one ever expected… he declined.

My father, much like myself, hated attention. Anything to do with wearing suits, giving speeches, and going to galas was just not looked at as having a good time in his book. My father would rather sit in his dingy, drinking beer, and playing catch and release with the fish. To keep the family name somewhere within the good graces of the small "upper" community, my father took the job of being the mayor of a small vacation town called Forks.

I knew who the important families were, I had seen them every summer for the last ten years of my life, but I wasn't friends with any of them. They were just another family I had to pretend to like. Pretend to respect. And now I was forced to go to school with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I made my way into the auditorium, I took a seat close to the back. There weren't many of us, maybe a little over a hundred. I just wanted to get this over with and back to my room at the dorms. I waited until it seemed like everyone quieted down before finally looking up. At the front of the room was a small stage with a podium. On either side of the podium sat five chairs, all occupied by teachers and other faculty members. I only recognized two of the people: Carlisle and Esme Cullen. When Mr. Cullen stood, you could've heard a pin drop. All eyes were on him as he made his way to the podium.

"Good afternoon, students," he said with a smile. "It is with great pride that I say welcome to CV Academy." Everyone around me clapped, but I just sat there with my hands clasped together over my lap. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Professor Carlisle Cullen. I teach biology, chemistry, and one of your electives. I'm also your Headmaster." I couldn't help but wonder which elective class he'd be teaching. I prayed it wasn't something too embarrassing. "I hope everyone has taken the time to read over the Academy's manual, and look over the materials you'll be using in your supply box. The rules that the Academy has set forth are very firm. We do not care who your parents are, or your family's history. If you can't follow the basic rules of our establishment, then you will leave. End of story."

Elective class? Maybe they should look up the real term for that. I think if I had to choose between taking Anal Play 101 and Photography, I'd take the latter of the two. I guess I should have looked in the toy box before I came. Hopefully we wouldn't be discussing it too much.

"To my left are your teachers for the remainder of your time here at CV Academy. Each teaches an academic class along with an elective." Mr. Cullen motioned to the far left of the row of teachers. "At the end is your English teacher, Mrs. Shelly Cope." I perked up at the warm smile Mrs. Cope flashed at all of us. English has always been my favorite subject. "History will be taught by Mr. Bob Cope, Shelly's husband. They've been educators at this establishment for over twenty years."

I couldn't help but smile at that. These were the same teachers my parents had. That thought alone helped me feel a little more at home.

"Next is Mr. Banner, who will be teaching science, and Ms. Goff who will cover mathematics." The teachers gave a small nod towards us and turned their attention back to Mr. Cullen. "Now, to my right are the main staff members here at CV. My wife, Esme Cullen, is the lead student counselor as well as the females' dorm mother. If you have any problems or issues, please feel free to seek her out."

At first glance, Esme looked like a beautiful, graceful woman; the more I looked at her, the more I noticed that she didn't smile. She didn't even acknowledge us. She seemed to be lost in her own world, staring off into space.

Mr. Cullen continued, introducing the Chief of Security, whom I recognized as Felix from earlier; the Head Chef, named Mr. Jefferson; and Mr. Varner who managed the cleaning staff.

"All staff members are to be treated with the same respect you would give me. To disrespect them is to disrespect this institution. They are here to help you prepare for the world out there. Combined, we have over a hundred years' experience, so know that I'm correct when I say we've earned it."

I noticed Mr. Cullen giving some of the students in the audience a pointed look, and I was glad that I wasn't one of them.

**A/N:** This is my last chapter until the 14th. I hope these four chapters have gotten you interested in what happens next. I look forward to hearing from you.

Much Love,

Kris


	5. Chapter 5

**PSA:** Keep in mind that all participants in the Drabbler Wars are amateur writers...real people with real feelings taking time out of their lives to write for your entertainment. While constructive criticism is always appreciated, negativity is not. It's a free world and you are welcome to read whatever suits your fancy...if you are not enjoying what you are reading, please just walk away rather than leave a rude review. Let's keep this fun and friendly for all parties involved!

**Warning:** This story is my first erotica. I will have graphic sex in this story. These characters will start off as sixteen and will age along with the story. In the state of Washington sixteen is the age of consent. And no, this isn't a fetish story.

**A/N:** I'm posting this because I wanted to get these warnings out there to all of you. I've received a few reviews, PMs, and even FB messages about the content so far in this story, and so this is going to be my one and final warning.

Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story, and I'll see you all again on the 14th.

**CH5**

"We will now hear from Esme who will discuss your electives and then you will go back to your dorms for the rest of your instructions." Carlisle turned to his wife, who stood and kissed his cheek, before taking her place before us.

"Hello," she smiled warmly. "I'm not going to get too in depth about your electives, for that will be discussed back in your dorms, but I will say this - before you came here it was explained to you the requirements you must go through to maintain being a pupil here. Now let me state this very firmly, this academy is not a sex school. Your academic classes are just as important as your electives. We understand that not all of you are as sexually advanced as some of your fellow students, and a lot of the things you will be learning will make you uncomfortable, maybe even embarrassed, but they are required. If we find you unable to complete your electives properly then we will be contacting your family, and you will need to leave."

_Great, so if I don't want to be tied up to a bench and whipped I'm gone. These next two years are going to suck._

"I know you are all eager to find out who you will be pared up with this semester, but you're just going to have to wait until Monday. Now I need you all to go to your dorms, get your boxes, and meet in your lounges for instructions. If you have any questions please take that time to talk to your dorm leader."

With that, we all filed out and made our way across the quad towards our dorms.

** SOM **

I sat in the back with my black box in my lap. I still couldn't find the nerve to open it yet. I shook it once before I left my room, but that was it. It wasn't too heavy, so I was hoping there wasn't too much in here. I could tell that some of these girls were experienced, but I was far from it.

Our dorm leader, Esme, made her way through the girls and to the center of the room. "Okay, quiet down girls." She chided. "Now, does everyone have a box? Good. Let's open them up and go over each one in detail."

I took a deep breath and nearly fainted at what laid before me.

** SOM **

**End Notes : **I have a FB group where you can see pictures that I've made, and found, for SOM. Message me on FB if you want to be added to the group so you can see what's in Bella's supply box. LOL. I go by Kris Mkystich on FB.

XOXO

Kris


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **YAY! It's Drabbler War time! ::does a little dance:: I'm so excited! Can't wait to hear from you all about what your think. See you at the bottom.

**CH6**

"Now let's start off with something you'll need to keep with you at all times," Esme said, pulling out a strange necklace from her box. "I need everyone to hold their necklaces up so I can see that everyone has one."

Compared to the rest of the items, this necklace seemed to be the least sexual thing in there. I picked the necklace up and quickly put it around my neck. I looked around me and was confused as to why a majority of the girls were snickering. I looked down at the oddly shaped pendent at the end of the chain and turned it around a few times in my fingers. It was just a necklace.

Esme held up the small rounded tip and then twisted it, causing it to vibrate. If the thing wasn't already around my neck I would have thrown it across the room.

"This, my dears, is a vibrator," Esme smiled as the girls squealed. "This is to be around your neck at all times, except for when you're in water or in bed. This small device will be needed for most of your elective classes."

I glared at the small phallus shaped trinket and stuffed it under my dress shirt. The minute I stepped into my room I was going to find the batteries in that thing and take them out. I don't know why, but the idea of something like that being around my neck freaked me out.

"Next I'd like to talk about something that will be a requirement for you all to wear unless you are sick or on your menstrual." Esme reached into the box and pulled out a small silver egg shaped thing. I look into my box and find mine. It was a little heavy in weight, and rounded at one end, with a flat pink jewel on the other. "This is a butt pug." With that small statement I dropped the device back into the box with a loud thud. Everyone turned toward me and laughed.

"Is there a problem, Ms Swan?" Esme asked.

"No," I squeaked, shaking my head. "No problem, just getting acquainted with my new pink box here."

Some of the girls giggled while others took the time to really look at me. I'm sure some of them either recognized my name or my face from when they vacationed at Forks. I didn't really care that they openly stared at me. Their opinion was the last thing on my mind.

"Yes, well, if you have any questions please feel free to ask," Esme noted. "Like I said before, this plug is to be inside you at all times unless you are sick or on your menstrual. It is a beginners size, so please don't worry too much about discomfort. It will feel odd at first, but I promise by the end of the day you won't even notice. You will receive a larger sizes as you progress through the academy. There is a large bottle of lubricant in the box as well, I recommend you use it well when inserting."

She went on for the next hour going over each thing in the pink box; dildos, bullets, nipple bands, lubricants – all things that were a requirement for us to use this year. I was nauseous by the time we were told to go back to our rooms and prepare ourselves.

When I walked into my room I threw the pink box under my bed. I shrugged out of my blazer and slipped my tie off, tossing them on the bed. I was just about to slip off my shoes when there was a knock at my door. I smoothed my hair down quickly before running over and opening my door. I was startled to find Esme there waiting for me with a warm smile.

"Ms Swan, do you mind if I come in and have a moment with you?"

"Of course n-not," I stammered, moving to the side and letting her pass.

**XOXSOMXOX**

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, PMing, FB messaging, Tweeting, and so on. I am very humbled. I'm loving all the new faces I'm getting to meet on my FB group, The Mkystich Files. It's full of little things from pictures of Bella's supply box to manips. Add me on FB and come join the group if you want to see.**  
**

**Find me on:  
**

**Facebook: **Kris Mkystich**  
**

**Twitter: **LoveofaWriter**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

***CH7***

She walked in and stood in the middle of the room, her eyes wandering around as if looking for something.

"We do encourage students to decorate their rooms to their liking. We want them to feel at home." She turned to me and lifted her hand, beckoning me towards her. I slowly walked to her and took her hand. "I know you're going to have a hard adjustment here, Bella."

I looked up at her and calmed instantly. No longer was the stern looking authoritarian from earlier. In front of me was a caretaker, guardian, and mom. The look on my face must have given something away because Esme quickly cradled me in her arms and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Oh my dear little Bella," Esme sighed, stroking my hair. "I have always understood why your father decided to step away from this life. To be able to raise a child outside of this world, and have them experience everything a child should, is a dream to all parents. But when you don't live in our circles you miss out on certain expectations. We expect our girls to have already experienced a lot before coming here, and it makes this so much harder to say."

My breath hitched as I slowly pulled away from Esme.

"What do you mean by certain expectations?" I whispered.

Esme took my hand and led me to my bed where we both sat down.

"Bella, a majority of the girls who come here are -," she trailed off and almost looked like she was trying to find the right words.

"Are?" I pushed.

"Are, for a lack of a better word, experienced already." She finished firmly, patting my hand.

Experienced?

"You mean these girls already own a, um… pink box?" I whispered, still mortified of the offending box that was right underneath us.

Esme just laughed and shook her head.

"No, my dear, experienced in the sense that they have already lost their virginity.

"Oh," I sighed, and then realized what she was trying to get at. I shot off the bed and started pacing the room. "Oh God. Oh God, I'm going to have my cherry popped in a room full of socialites. I'm going to throw up, I swear I am."

"Bella please," Esme cooed, standing up and taking my hands. "I had a feeling your mother didn't talk to you about how to prepare for this. I'm just relieved you weren't kept completely in the dark."

I stared at her wide eyed. "How did you know?"

She cupped my face and softly smiled. "The look of pure terror on your face when we were going over the items."

"W—what do I do, Mrs. Cullen?" I stammered, squeezing her hands. "I promised my father that I would stay, and I want to stay, but I don't think I can handle losing my virginity to a room full of strangers."

Esme led me back to the bed and wrapped her arm around me. "Well, you have two options. One, we can take you down to the medical ward and give you something similar to a gynecological exam, and they'd break your hymen."

"They?" I muttered.

"Mr. Cullen and a nurse."

I gasped and shook my head. The idea of my headmaster doing something like that to me almost made me gag.

"Option two would be me getting your partner and having him come up here and you two working it out."

I gave her the best 'You Have Got To Be Kidding Me' look. "You mean have sex."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

***CH8***

I let go of her hands, feeling mine starting to shake with fear. I felt as though any decision I made would result with me crying to sleep at the end of the night, but it was trying to figure out which would be the worse of the two.

"What would you do?" I whispered, running my hands over my face.

"I would chose to take this opportunity to meet your partner and maybe get to know each other so things are less awkward on the first day of school," she answered calmly, reaching forward and moving a wayward strand of hair out of my face.

Swallowing thickly, I asked when.

"I'll have him up here in thirty minutes. That should give you enough time to prepare."

I was still rooted in the same spot on the bed after Esme showed herselfout, leaving promises that she will return with my partner.

My partner.

They say it so casually, as if he was paired off with me for a lab assignment or school project. This was someone who I was going to be having sex with for the remainder of the semester, who was going to learn every single detail of my body, and going to do things to me that I haven't even done to myself.

I needed an Ativan.

I rushed to my wardrobe closet and pulled out my hidden medicine bottle that I smuggled. Non-prescription drugs were not tolerated at the academy, but I knew I'd need them for days like this; days when I had to prove to everyone, and myself, that I was ready for the sacrifice. My mother knew I took them. She always had so many that I doubt she cared. Plus I think she knew I needed them more anyway.

I quickly swallowed the pill and made my way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I brushed my hair and tried to make myself presentable. Maybe he'll be kind and just be quick. In and out like a bunny. No touchy feelings or foreplay.

The knock on the door would have almost caused me to vomit if it weren't for the fact that the pill was starting to kick in. I sat on the edge of the bed, smoothed my hands over my skirt, and cleared my throat. "It's open."

The door quickly opened and shut. I listened to his footsteps come towards me until I was met with a very startling sight. I was expecting someone like me, someone average and boring, but this—this—boy… No, he wasn't a boy. He was a man. A very handsome, and confident, man.

He gave me a genuine smile and stepped forward, extending his hand towards me.

"Hi, Isabella, I'm Edward. It's very nice to meet you."


	9. Chapter 9

***CH9***

"Isabella, are you okay?"

Edward's question pulled me out of my stupor, and I stood up quickly to greet him.

"Yes, sorry," I smiled nervously. "It has been a surprising day." I placed my hand in his and felt my nerves ease a little when he gave it a soft shake. "It's nice to meet you."

I motioned for him to sit down next to me on the bed, and took notice that he hadn't let go of my hand yet.

"I'll agree with you on that one, Isabella. It has been a very surprising day indeed." Edward chuckled, moving his thumb over the top of my hand.

"Um, w-well I bet mine was f-far more surprising." I stammered, watching his thumb make small circular motions over the skin of my hand.

Edwards chuckled. "Care to place a wager on it?"

My eyes snapped to his. "What kind of wager?"

He gave a devilish smirk and bit his lip. "If my day was more surprising than yours then I get to orgasm first, and vice-versa if your day was."

By the look on Edward's face I could tell he sensed my shock.

"See," he laughed. "This is how I know I won already. You're looking at me as if I've grown a second head!" He let go of my hand and started to loosen his tie and then took off his jacket. I stood up quickly and rushed over to my desk.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked.

He tossed his jacket onto the floor, followed by his tie. "What does it look like? I'm getting comfortable," he shrugged, kicking off his shoes and socks, and tossing them onto the rest of the pile.

I leaned against my desk and crossed my arms, pissed that I took off my blazer already. I watched as Edward propped himself up on my bed and crossed his ankles.

"So after my idiotic meeting with the man folk, I was ready to take a nice long shower when someone knocked at my door. Color me _surprised_ when I see it's my parents. They explained to me that I was to meet my first semester partner early and also needed to help her with losing her virginity. I was _surprised_ because it's basically an unwritten requirement to lose your virginity before coming here. Then I come down here and, dare I say I was _surprised_ again, when I find you to be my partner." He finished by entwining his fingers and placing them behind his head. "That's quite a few surprises in my opinion."

"How is it that I alone am one of those surprises?" I asked, slightly annoyed by his story.

"Come on!" He barked. "You can't seriously think I believe you're a virgin."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

**XOXSOMXOX**

**A/N:** Still excited about Edward being her partner? LMAO! I wanted to let you all know that this whole story has only gone to a pre reader, but not been seen by a beta. I'm having to shell out these stories too quickly for them to be sent to one, so I apologize now for any mistakes.

Thank you so much for your reviews, kind words, and support. I wish I could reply to you all but I know I've probably missed a few, and I am sorry. Best way to get a hold of me quickly if you have questions is through FB or Twitter.

XOXO

Kris


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Some of you seem to have to have the same questions. I am so sorry that I didn't clarify it better in the story, so here we go. 1. Edward is 16, and he is also in his first semester. And 2. Carlisle and Esme are his parents. Sorry for the confusion.

*****CH10*****

Edward sat up and uncrossed his legs.

"Look, I get it. Your parents wanted you to pretend you were a virgin so you could see who you were paired up with, and the guy would never say anything because he got laid." He stood up and started undoing his belt. "No harm no foul. So, can we get going because I'm really tired."

I wanted to take advantage of his slightly parted legs and kick him in the balls, but with him being the headmaster's son they'd probably frown at it. So instead I went over and picked up his pile of clothes, marched over to the door and opened it, tossing them into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Edward hollered, buttoning his fly as he came up behind me. At the same time Esme came walking briskly towards us with a shocked look on her face.

"Ms. Swan, what is the meaning of this?" She exclaimed.

I took Edward's arm and pushed him out the door. "Mrs. Cullen, your son's services will not be needed. Please tell the headmaster that I will take up the offer of him performing the procedure with the nurse." I could see the look of shock on Edward's face when he realized that I was in fact telling the truth. I was about the close the door when I decided to include one more thing. "Also, Mrs. Cullen, expect me to be in your office bright and early tomorrow because I will be asking for a new partner."

And with that, I shut and locked the door, smiling when I heard Mrs. Cullen yelling at her son in the hallway.

The next day I was true to my word and sat in front of Mrs. Cullen's office, bright and early, waiting for her arrival. I wasn't as fired up as I was last night, but I still had no intentions of wanting to be paired up with her son. A part of me was hoping that maybe there was an odd amount of students, and that I'd be left alone, but I knew that was just wishful thinking.

Just as the chime on the grandfather clock dinged eight-thirty, Mrs. Cullen walked into the office. She faltered slightly when she saw me, but quickly collected herself and smiled.

"Ms. Swan, good morning." She unlocked her office door and gestured for me to follow her inside. I waited for her to sit down behind her desk before I followed suit. "How may I help you today?"

"I believe you know why I'm here, Mrs. Cullen," I replied flatly, crossing my legs. "I'd like to get this settled before the term starts."

Mrs. Cullen sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Bella, can I speak freely with you?"

I nodded, taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor.

"My son is an arrogant idiot," Mrs. Cullen complained, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I cupped my hand over my mouth, but I couldn't help myself. Mrs. Cullen opened her eyes and smiled at me. I took a few calming breaths before speaking.

"So I take it your son told you what happened last night?"

"Yes," she hissed. "And I am extremely disappointed."

"Well, knowing you probably gave him a good piece of your mind does make me feel a little better," I smiled.

"Good, and his father and I do apologize for his behavior." Mrs. Cullen said honestly, standing up and moving around her desk. She perched at the edge and crossed her arms. "We were hoping you two would make a good match."

I nodded, unsure of what to say. "I appreciate that, and I hope that you're able to find a great match for your son, but I don't think that's me."

I start to ask Mrs. Cullen about the procedure I will be going through with Mr. Cullen when her office door opens abruptly. Standing before us is a half dressed, and out of breath, Edward Cullen.

**XOXSOMXOX**

******A/N:** DUN DUN DUHHHHHHH


	11. Chapter 11

***CH11**

"Edward?" Mrs. Cullen gasps. "What are you doing here?"

But Edward didn't answer. His attention was entirely focused on me. I stiffened as he slowly walked towards me and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, carefully taking my hand in his. "Bella, please believe. I am very, very sorry for the way I acted. I'm an idiot and I shouldn't have insulted you. Please give me another chance."

I looked down at our joined hands and I felt myself blush. I came into this office so wound up, and now this simple gesture has completely soothed me. I look back to Edward's eyes and they are soft and sincere. He truly is sorry, and he wants this – us. I give him a small smile and nod.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

I nod again. "Okay, I'll give us another try."

Edward lifts my hand and presses his lips against the back of my hand. "Thank you."

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was almost six. Everyone would be down in the mess hall eating dinner, but I had lost my appetite.

After promising Edward that I would give us another try, Mrs. Cullen convinced me that it would be best to have Edward take my virginity, and not Mr. Cullen. Edward was to meet me in my room after lights out, which wasn't for another four hours. Needing to keep busy, I decided to bite the bullet – pun intended - and do some research on my new pink box of toys.

After an hour I had to shut off my laptop. Every item that I pulled up only seemed to overwhelm me. I knew my body pretty well, tenth grade bio was pretty informative with that, but I still had to look up a diagram just to see where exactly all these toys were supposed to be inserted.

I felt pathetic. Edward was going to come in here and know my body inside and out, and I've never even seen a penis before, aside from the diagram in class. I wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. I was going to be a laughing stock, not only of this school, but the social community as well.

_Maybe I should take another Ativan?_


	12. Chapter 12

***CH12***

I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Okay, Swan. You can do it. Just think of it like you were cramming for a test." I whispered to myself.

I looked down at myself and decided that the best way to start would be to get naked. How could I get comfortable with Edward being naked if I wasn't comfortable with myself yet? Piece by piece I shed my clothing, slowly revealing myself to the mirror that stood before me. Once my bra and underwear hit the floor I just stood in place and gazed at myself.

Would he find me attractive?

Would my body be desirable to him?

Would he still want me after tonight?

I let my eyes wander over from my neck to my breasts, and then slowly move down until they reached the apex of my thighs.

"Shit!"

I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I can't believe I forgot to shave. It was required to be clean shaven at all times. I looked down at my watch while I took it off. I still had an hour. That was plenty of time to be ready for Edward. I hope.

Forty-five minutes later I was shaved, buffed, moisturized, brushed, and perfumed. Deciding that there wasn't any point in putting my clothes back on, I donned on my fluffy blue bathrobe and sat on my bed. I almost sat my supply box next to me, but chickened out and placed it back under the bed.

Even though I had taken a pill to help me relax earlier, I could already feel myself start to grow increasingly nervous again. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes, slowly taking deep breaths and counting back from twenty.


	13. Chapter 13

***CH13***

I must have dozed off because I started coming to when I felt a warm hand against my cheek.

"Bella," a voice whispered, continuing to stroke my cheek. "Bella, baby, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and there, sitting right next to me in bed, was Edward Cullen. He looked so hansom I thought I was going to vomit. How in the hell did we get partnered up?

"Are you too tired?" he asked. "We can try tomorrow if that would be better for you?"

_And go through all this anxiety again? Hell no._

I shook my head and slowly sat up, never removing my eyes from his warm gaze. That almost bothered me a little, how he was looking at me. It reminded me of how I saw my parents looking at each other sometimes. As dazzling as he was, this was a school assignment, and we needed to get this over and done with.

"Did you bring protection?" I asked, seeing his backpack sitting next to him.

Another reason why CVA wanted us to be deflowered before coming here was that they inserted IUDs in all of us girls. We didn't want the next episode of sixteen and pregnant to be filmed here. Lord knows I didn't. So until the deed was done, and the IUD was in place, we needed to use condoms. They also gave us thorough medical tests to make sure none of us had anything, but better safe than sorry.

He reached over and opened the front pocket and pulled out a condom.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you first before we got to needing this." He smiled, tossing the condom off to the side. "If that's alright with you?"

"Sure," I nodded. I sat back against the headboard and clasped my hands in my lap. "What did you want to talk about?"

I was a little curious as to where he was going with this. I couldn't imagine any guy wanting to prolong getting laid with something as trivial has having a pep talk.

He took off his shoes and sat more comfortably on the bed, crossing his legs, and leaning forward.

"I was hoping you would show me your supply box."


	14. Chapter 14

***CH14***

"I—I'm sorry, w—what did you just…"

"I mean if that's okay?" he asked, cutting me off. "I just figured that it might help make this less painful if I knew what you had to work with." He seemed genuinely concerned, and even a little nervous, which shocked me more than anything.

I reached under the bed and pulled out my box. I carefully handed it to him and sat back as I watched him open the box and go through it. His eyes didn't widen in terror like mine did when I first opened it, nor did he seem embarrassed. He lifted each item and checked to make sure everything worked properly, and then pulled out the small purple egg shaped toy that came with a remote.

"Do you know what this is?" he inquired, holding up the small vibrator while setting the box back on the floor.

"It's a vibrator." I muttered.

"Have you ever used one?"

I felt my face flush as I shook my head.

"Have you ever used any sexual toy on yourself?"

Again, I shook my head no, and looked down at my hands in my lap. I wanted to crawl under my bed and die. This was so embarrassing. Before he could ask any more questions, I had a feeling what he was going to ask next, so I beat him to the punch.

"And before you ask, no I have not had any sexual experience of any kind. I have not masturbated before, touched another man's penis, or been really kissed."

There was a brief silence before Edward finally broke it.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, surprised. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"You just seem very upset about not having any experience." He gave me a soft smile and shrugged. "It's really not that big of a deal. Not to me at least."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. "It would have made things a hell of a lot less complicated."

Edward laughed at that, and then I felt him move closer to me on the bed. When I opened my eyes my breath nearly hitched when I realized we were only inches away from each other.

"I'd like to fix one of those inexperience's right now, if you don't mind?"

"Which one?" I whispered, unable to find my voice at that moment. I was stuck, trapped by his warm and caring looking eyes.

"All of them, but for now I would like you to just close your eyes." He whispered back, a small smirk peeking from the side of his mouth.

I took a calming breath and closed my eyes. I felt his hand on my cheek like before, and then his warm lips were pressed at the corner of my mouth. My breath shuttered a little, and I swear I felt him smile against my skin before I felt his lips press softly against mine. His other hand came up and cupped the other side of my face before I felt his tongue brush along the bottom of my lip. I gasped at how wonderful that felt, which he took advantage of, and moved his tongue deeper into my mouth – deepening the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

***CH15***

My hands shook as I raised them and covered his hands with my own. I wanted to kiss him back the way he was kissing me, but I was so scared, and to be honest I had no idea why.

He pulled back a little and rested his forehead against mine. I licked my lips and couldn't help the small smile when I realized I could still taste him.

"You don't have to be scared, Bella." he murmured, brushing his lips softly against mine. "I will never hurt you."

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You can't promise that."

He leaned back a little, and I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I will try my hardest to keep it, Bella," he said firmly. "I swear I will."

And I believed him. I don't know why, but Lord help me I did. And that was all I needed.

"Okay, I want to try again."

I reached for him, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him towards me – smashing my lips against his.

I felt a wave of warmth rush over me as our kiss deepened. My hands wandered up his chest, over his shoulders, and into his soft hair. He let out a light growl, which made me more excited with the fact that I must have done something really good.

He wrapped his arm around me and carefully lowered me down onto the bed, keeping his lips planted firmly on mine.

"You taste so good, Bella," he hummed, kissing across my cheek to my neck. "I can't wait to see what else taste good. "

I'm panting now, confused between the foreign feeling that is rushing through me and the need to run and hide.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward asks, as he starts kissing down between the opening of my robe.

"Hell no," I gasp.

He lets out a small chuckle and pulls back, his eyes resting on my own. Slowly, he reaches for my waist and starts untying my robe. I bite my lip to stop myself from telling him no. I feel my body begin to shake with nerves as he carefully opens one side of the material, and then the other, revealing my naked body to him.

He sits there, staring at my body, with a look that I find imposable to read. I know he likes what he sees, the proof is poking out from his trousers, but I can't help but wonder if it's me that he likes or that fact that there's a naked body under him. I hate feeling all these uncertainties. It has me wanting to name the school Mind Fuck Academy.

"Bella," Edward mumbles, pulling me away from my inner chatter box. "You are, by far, the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen."

The look in his eyes tells me he isn't bullshitting me. The tone in his voice tells me that it is me that is arousing him. The way he is licking his lips tells me he wants me, and I'm surprised when I realize at that moment that I want him too. His body is telling me a lot of things at the moment, but what I'm craving the most is the need for him to confirm in words what his body is saying.

"Edward," I whisper. "What do you want?"

His eyes flash to mine and I lose my breath with the intensity that lay within them.

"What I want, Bella, is to lick your sweet pussy until you cry out my name," he growls. "Then I'm going to take that small purple vibrator and set it on your swollen clit while I fuck you with my fingers." Now my body really is shaking, but not because of nerves – but with need. "And when I feel your body is ready, I am going to burry myself in you until I don't know where I start and you end. Is that okay with you?"

Holy shit, I think I've just died and gone to teenage sex fantasy heaven. If he was any other guy I would have told him to go fuck himself, but it wasn't, and so I said the one thing I never thought I'd ever say.

"Show me."

**XOXSOMXOX**

**A/N -** I can't thank you all enough for giving this little author a chance. I am humbled and overwhelmed by the reaction to this story. Today is my daughters 8th birthday, so there will be a small intermission between updates. So I gave you 5 now, and then the other 5 will come this evening. I practically live on Facebook, so if you have any questions that is the best place to find me. We have an awesome group going where you can see photos, manips, tumblr links, and so on for SOM.

See you in a few

XOXO - Kris

**Facebook -** Kris Mkystich

**Twitter -** LoveofaWriter


	16. Chapter 16

***CH16***

"Oh my God, Oh My God, OH MY GOD!" I scream out, feeling a wave of euphoria flow through me.

"That was so beautiful to watch," Edward hums against my clit, continuing to rub his thumb over me as I ride out the wave. "Ready for more?"

I look down my body at him and gasp. "More?"

I watch as Edward reaches over and grasps the small purple vibrator and turns it on.

"Oh yeah, baby. There's always more."

He bends my knees and spreads my legs wider.

"Hold on to them," he says with a smile. "And try to keep your voice down. I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

I nod wildly like an idiot, excited and hungry for more. I had just experienced my first orgasm, and this arrogant angel was promising me more. I grip my knees tightly and bite down on my lower lip.

Edward slowly moves the vibrator along the inside of my thighs, causing me to jump a little. A slow smile spreads across his face as he moves it closer and closer to my center, and then the most insane feeling takes over my body. My eyes widen and I pull myself up so I can watch Edward work my body to his will.

His eyes are still on mine as he moves the vibrator back and forth over my clit.

"I don't know if I like you having this toy in your box. I might never see you again."

And then I feel his finger slip down and start carefully probing me through my wet folds. While resting the vibrator over my clit he slowly pushes his index finger inside me.

"Damn, I can't wait until that's my dick," he panted, slowly pumping his finger in and out of me, and then adding another.

I found myself moving my hips in time with his fingers, feeling that same pull as before, that same lead up to that euphoria that I'm craving to have again.

"There we go," he grunts, moving his fingers faster. "There's my Bella. Come on. You're almost there. Just let it go. I need you ready for me."

"Edward," I gasped, unsure why I even said that, but for some reason it felt right.

I felt Edward hook his fingers inside me as he used his other hand to move the vibrator over my clit vigorously. "Yeah, baby. Say my name again."

My body tensed as I griped my knees and arched myself towards him, his name coming from my lips in a quiet strangled cry.

I felt him remove his fingers from me and turn off the vibrator, placing it somewhere off to the side. He dislodged my hands from around my knees, and lowered my legs down to the bed. My eyes were closed, and my body was completely relaxed, but my mind knew what was coming next. I could hear him taking off his clothes, the foil packet tearing, and felt the bed dip as he started kissing his way up my body.

This was it. I was about to lose my virginity.


	17. Chapter 17

***CH 17***

His kisses were warm and comforting as he softly planted each one around my face.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he whispered so softly. "I need to watch your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open and met the intense stare of Edward's fierce green ones.

"We'll go slow," Edward promised, lifting one of my legs up to wrap around his waist, and then the other. "I'll try my best to make it as enjoyable as I can for you."

"I—I know that it will hurt," I stuttered, lifting my hands and resting them on his shoulders.

Edward cups my face and lowers his lips tenderly against mine. "I'll try to stop that from happening as best as I can." I feel his hand move from my face, down my body, and to the apex of my thighs. "You're still wet, that's good, but I'm going to need you to try and relax." And then I feel him, firm and foreign at the entrance of my body. "Look at me."

I look into his eyes and feel my jaw start to slacken as he starts to enter me.

"Take a deep breath."

I do as he says.

"Don't concentrate on the feeling; look into my eyes, and breath."

I take long steady breaths, trying not to tense up at the feeling of him stretching me. Then there is a burn, followed by a strange tearing sensation, and then he stops moving. The tearing isn't what causes me to gasp, it's the burn. It doesn't seem like it will ever stop, like a cramp that will never go away.

"E—Edward, I—I don't," I stammer, but he cuts me off quickly.

"Bella… Open. Your. Eyes."

I didn't even realize that I closed them, but when I do I'm taken aback by the softness in Edwards gaze. He leans in and kisses my lips, his eyes still on mine. He comes down for another, and another, until finally he closes his eyes and kisses me long and hard. My hands travel from his shoulder to his hair, and I scratch at his scalp when his tongue swipes at my bottom lip.

"I'm going to move now," he says against my lips. "Tell me if I need to stop, okay?"

All I can do is nod, but it's then I realize that the burn is gone. I still feel full, and slightly uncomfortable, but the discomfort is nearly gone.

Edward's thrusts are long, but slow, and he's constantly watching my face for any sign that I need to stop. It's at that moment when I know that being paired with Edward might not be that bad after all.

I don't orgasm from having sex that night, but I'm left with the same feeling of warmth and excitement as before. He holds me, stroking my hair and naked skin, telling me how happy he is to be my partner. My head is on his chest and I draw lazy circles with my finger tips over his slick chest.

It feels like it should be. For a moment, I close my eyes and pretend that I am in the arms of my long lost love, and he is everything I have ever wanted him to be. He's every man in every cheesy romance novel I've ever read, and that's how I fall asleep. I sleep with the memory of warm green eyes staring down at me. I sleep with the memory of his soft touch caressing my skin. I sleep with the memory of his lips against mine. I sleep better than I had slept in months, and there is only one reason why…

It was the first night I had dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	18. Chapter 18

***CH 18***

I wake up warm, achy and alone, but happy none the less. Today is the first day of classes and I feel a little less nervous knowing I have Edward as my partner. I get up and quickly shower, washing off the remnants of last night's sexcapades. I pin my hair back into a tight bun and go over to my closet, picking out my uniform for today. After applying some light makeup, I go to grab my bag when I notice a note sticking to it.

It's from Edward.

_Bella – _

_Thank you for trusting me to be the one to receive the privilege of being your first. I wish your eyes were open right now so I can say goodnight properly, but you've had a long couple of days and deserve the rest. I look forward to seeing you later, and hope you will sit with me during breakfast. I hope you will feel a little more comfortable with me now, and still wish to be my partner for the remainder of the semester. _

_Here is my number if you need it - (360) 681-5030_

_Until I see you again,_

_Edward_

_P.S. – Don't forget your necklace and plug. _

I was smiling throughout that whole note until I got to the end.

"Fuck my life," I muttered, setting the note down and walking over to my bed. I reached underneath and pulled out my pink box of pain. I rip the top off and quickly pull out my necklace, placing it over my head. I tuck it into my shirt and grimace at the pink jeweled plug that sits off into the corner. It's small, but still overwhelming.

Reaching underneath my skirt, I pulled off my underwear and sat down on my bed. I tossed my underwear to the side and snatched the plug and lubricant out of the box.

_How in the hell do I do this? _

After trying to psych myself up for the last twenty minutes, I bit the bullet and called Edward.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

I looked over at my clock and groaned. It was only a little before seven in the morning, and classes didn't start until eight. Of course he'd still be asleep.

"Hey, sorry to wake you."

"Bella?" he yawned. "Don't be sorry, I needed to get up anyway. Is everything okay? Are you feeling alright?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Good," he whispered, and then there was a long awkward pause. "You need help with the plug, don't you?"

I was taken aback for a second before I started laughing.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No," he chuckled. "But I had a feeling you'd forget it."

"Thanks for the reminder, by the way, and the note. That was very sweet."

"I aim to please, Miss Bella. So, am I going to need to ask permission from my mom to come over and help you?"

What? Huh?

"Um, I—I… well, uh, can't you just talk me through it?" I stuttered, feeling a blush rush from my head to my toes.

"Sure, not a problem," he said, with a slight sound of disappointment in his voice. "Do you have your lube?"

"Yes."

"Okay, lay back on your bed."

**XOXSOMXOX**

**A/N:** A lot of you are having the same questions, and I feel horrid that I seem to be leaving a lot of these plot holes open, or that I'm not telling the story the way I wish I was. Why is Bella giving herself so willingly? Why the sudden change in Edward? I promise that throughout the story these questions will be answered and then some.

As you can tell this is not a story that is going to be finished this weekend. LOL. I have been bitten by the plot bunny and I'm just following the bunny trail until I find the end.


	19. Chapter 19

***CH 19***

Thirty minutes later I am walking into the dining hall feeling like I need to take the biggest shit of my life, and looking around and seeing some of the other girls I don't think I'm the only one who feels this way.

I walk over to the buffet line and take a bowl of fruit and a cup of coffee, and make my way to the sitting area. It's huge, and reminds me of the dining hall from those Harry Potter movies. Edward see's me before I see him, because he's beside me the second I walk in.

"Hey," he smiled, taking my backpack off my shoulder and placing it over his own. "I'm sitting over here, would you like to join?"

"I'd love to."

He led me to the end of the table, at the far right, where three other students sat waiting for us.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my brother and sister, Emmett and Alice, and this is Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie."

You could tell by looking at Emmett, Alice, and Edward that they were all siblings. Each of them had fair skin, dark hair, and beautiful green eyes, but there was something about Edward that made him stand out over the other three. Something subtle that I can't seem to place just yet.

Alice was the first to stand and greet me by giving me a hug.

"I'm so jealous," she jokingly scolded, then pulled away and smiled. "I wish I knew who my partner was."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a small squeeze. "You will, and he'll love you."

I looked up at Edward and blushed when I see him staring down at me.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," Edward's brother announced, holding out his hand and cutting through our little moment.

I shook his hand and smiled at Rose, who gave me a small smirk and nod.

Edward pulled a chair out for me, and sat down in the chair next to it. I sat down gingerly, and blushed at the sympathetic look Alice gave me. Surprisingly, Alice didn't seem uncomfortable at all. Neither did Rose when I looked over. Rose and Emmett were very affectionate with each other, and it made me wonder if they were paired off together already like Edward and I.

"Yes," Alice chuckled.

I looked over from Alice to Edward, thinking I might have said something, but they were both staring at me.

"Oh, I didn't say anything," I mumbled, lifting my fork and taking a bite of melon.

"You didn't need to," Alice said. "I could tell by the way you were looking at them what you were thinking, and yes, they're partnered up. Some of us are already."

I took another bite, and then a sip of coffee. Looking around I could see that Alice was right; some people were cozy with each other.

"I thought we didn't get paired off until the end of the day?"

"If a couple has already established themselves in a relationship, like Emmett and Rose, the school won't break that up," Edward whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver a little.

By the time I took my last bite of fruit the ten minute bell was ringing, announcing that it was time to go to class.

"What do you have first?" Alice asked.

"History." Edward answered.

I looked at him in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"You have all the same classes as your partner in the first semester, except your electives of course."

He smiled down at me and then kissed my forehead, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I was taken aback. I wasn't used to – well – any of this. Edward then took my hand in his.

"Come, we wouldn't want to be late on our first day, would we?"


	20. Chapter 20

***CH 20***

History, English, Math, and Biology were very normal and boring. It was as if I was at any other school. We really didn't learn much, just the synopsis for the year and seating assignments. I sat next to, or near Edward, in all of them. I was worried that he would try to distract me, or maybe be a little touchy feely, but that wasn't the case at all. He was very focused, and even took notes. I was honestly impressed.

When lunch rolled around I was starting to feel my nerves kick in. Next would be the electives. Next I would learn how to please a man orally, how to masturbate properly, and how to use sex toys. The last class is a partner class, meaning that was when we learned who was partnered with whom.

"Bella?" Edward said tenderly, pulling me out of my daze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you've been standing here with your tray for awhile."

I look down at my tray of food and realize that I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. I walk over to the trash and dump everything except my bottle of water and an apple. I turn and nearly bump into Edward.

"Excuse me," I choke out, moving around him. "I need some air."

I rush out of the dining hall and out to the quad. I sit on the first bench I see and tug off my blazer. The cool air hits me immediately and I instantly start to feel better. I lean back, close my eyes, and take a few calming breaths.

"Is this seat taken?" I open my eyes and see Alice and Rose standing before me.

I move over and they both sit next to me.

"So, never given a guy head before, have you?" Rose asks, as if she were asking me if I like chocolate over vanilla.

I can't help but chuckle. "That obvious?"

"Honey, you look so pure I still don't believe you fucked Edward."

"Rose!" Alice scolded.

"I didn't fuck Edward," I whispered.

"See!" Rose exclaimed, making a face at Alice. "I told you."

I turned toward Rose and gave her a little smirk. "I said I didn't fuck Edward, but he sure as hell fucked me."

Alice rolled back and laughed loudly, pointing at Rose's sullen face.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes, you bitch. I told you my brother wouldn't lie about something like that."

"You bet a pair of shoes on my virginity?"

"No!" Rose and Alice yelled.

"Well, not exactly," Rose shrugged. "Just if Edward was telling the truth or not."

"Oh," I nodded, unsure if I really wanted to know why Rose thought Edward would be a liar.

"Why are you nervous?" Alice asked.

I looked at her like she was nuts. "Because the only phallus shaped objects I've ever had in my mouth before were bananas and popsicles, and it's not like I was sitting there pretending to give a blow job while eating them. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, and all I'm going to do is end up embarrassing my family."

Rose and Alice look at each other and smile.

"Box party?" Alice asks.

"Box party," Rose nods.

Before I could ask what in the hell a box party was, the bell rang and I saw Edward walking towards us.

"See you in BJ for dummies, Bella," Rose laughed, taking Alice's hand and walking away.

Edward stood right in front of me and took my hand in his.

"Are you sure you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what the fuck is a box party?"


	21. Chapter 21

***CH 21***

Edward walked me to my first elective class, holding my hand the whole time. With the way he kept looking over at me I felt like he was expecting me to run off or something. When we reached the classroom I could already see Rose and Alice inside, and to my complete shock, Mrs. Cope. The lady looked like she should be teaching Sunday school instead of an oral sex class.

Edward gave my hand a little squeeze and I looked up to see his worried eyes.

"Text me if you start to freak out, okay?" he asked softly, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "Just say you have to go to the bathroom and I'll meet you there quickly."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't understand the change in your attitude." I admitted, watching his eyes to see if I could tell if he was being artificial or not.

Without any warning, Edward's lips were firmly on mine. One of his hands cupped the side of my face while the other held tightly to my waist. I couldn't help myself; I had to kiss him back. My hands flew into his hair as his tongue invaded my mouth. An embarrassing moan left my body as I felt him press himself into me, pushing me into the wall.

After what felt like hours, Edward pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I can never tell you how sorry I am. I was an asshole for treating you that way, and it will never happen again," he panted, looking into my eyes. "I want to get to know you, not because you're my partner, but because I like you. I can tell you right now that I don't want another partner at the end of the semester. I only want you."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Really?"

Edward chuckled and kissed my lips softly. "Definitely, now get to class. I'll see you in thirty, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled, all but floating to class.

***SOM***

I sat in the chair right next to Alice just as the bell rang. Rose looked over at me, from the other side of Alice, and mouthed if I was cool. I nodded and then jumped when Mrs. Cope smacked something onto my desk. I snapped my head forward and almost screamed when I saw that it was a flesh colored dildo, suction-cupped to my desk. It wobbled happily back and forth as she continued to hand out the rest throughout the classroom.

"Hello girls, as you know I am Mrs. Cope, and I will be teaching you Oral Studies 1A this semester. In front of you is an exact replica of your partners erect penis. This allows you to not only become accustom to his size, but knowledgeable to the perfect technique of how to get him off."

_Perfect replica? How in the hell did they pull that off?_

I looked over at Alice and saw that she had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Don't think it hasn't hit me that I am sitting between two girls who have copies of my brother's dicks in front of them. I might just change seats."

I had to giggle at that. This had to be awkward for her.

"Alright, girls," Mrs. Cope smiled, pulling a dildo out from under her desk and sticking it on top like ours. "It's time to introduce yourselves to your cocks. Go ahead and reach forward and take a firm grasp at it."

A couple of girls laughed as they greedily started playing with their dildos. What I couldn't seem to believe was that this was an exact copy of Edward's dick. I wonder if this was considered big. Comparing it to Alice and Rose's, I guess it was average. I just couldn't believe this was what was in me last night.

"Huh," I mumbled, reaching forward and wrapping my hand around the smooth toy. "Here goes nothing."


	22. Chapter 22

***CH 22**

"I'm going to get carpal tunnel from these two classes, I just know it." Rose groaned, as we left our Self Satisfaction class.

"With all the years of practice you have, you'll be fine," Alice laughed.

"Shut up," Rose sneered, sticking her tongue out and walking ahead to kiss Emmett hello.

I felt a weird warmth flood over me as Edward walked past Emmett, and headed right towards me. I felt a smile come across my face when he reached his hand out and I placed mine in his.

"Hi," I whispered when he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Hi back," he said, taking my bag in his hand and leading me down the hall.

The first couple's class was being held in the library because today was when everyone found out who their partner was. Alice walked behind us as we made our way across the courtyard and into the library. Emmett led the way to the back where there was an empty table.

"Rose, how's my hair?" Alice asked nervously, running her finger over her short locks.

"You look fine, Alice, really." I replied, sitting down next to Edward, who wrapped his arm behind my chair.

"Seriously, Alice," Rose sighed. "He'd be an idiot not to like you."

"And if he's a douche I'll just kick his ass," Emmett smiled, pulling Rose onto his lap.

"How were your classes?" Edward asked quietly.

"They were interesting," I drew out, not meeting Edward's eyes. "We really didn't cover much today."

"Oh yeah," Emmett boomed. "What did you think of little Emmett? Is it bigger than Edwards?"

"Oh my God," Alice groaned, putting her head on the table. "I'm definitely changing my seat in that class."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're such a dumb ass."

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen came in at that time and started announcing the names of who would be paired off with whom. It was obvious that they were announcing who already knew their partner first because Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I were part of the first sixteen names said, but after that was when things became really interesting.

Hushed whispers, money being exchanged under the table between students, and a few chuckles were all around the room as each couple was announced.

"I'll tell you about that later," Edward said, motioning at the two boys exchanging money in front of us.

There was a little pause from Mr. Cullen that grabbed the attention of the whole room before he continued.

"And last but not least, Jasper Whitlock, you will be paired with Alice Cullen."

Why did Mr. Cullen look so nervous when he said that?

And then I looked over at Alice and saw that she looked furious.

"He's in for it now," Edward laughed.

"I hope Dad's wearing his running shoes," Emmett muttered, hiding behind Rose.

"Your only homework is to take advantage of the rest of the day and get to know your partners. If you have any questions please take it up with your mother – I mean Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Cullen rushed, and then he all but ran out of the room.

"Dad!" Alice screamed, causing the whole room to laugh as she ran after him.

"I don't get it," I said, looking up at Edward. "Who's Jasper Whitlock?"

Emmett cleared his throat and leaned towards me. "Jasper's parents got divorced at the end of the summer and he is currently helping his mother relocate to Texas. Jasper isn't going to be here for another month."

I looked out the window and saw Alice still chasing after her father.

A part of me wanted to call her a lucky bitch, but the other half understood why she was angry. That was the half that was really enjoying being cared about, and wooed, by Edward.


	23. Chapter 23

***CH 23***

"If I show you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Edward asked.

We were following Emmett and Rose who were walking toward the back of the dorms.

"Sure, but where are we going?"

Edward just raised our joined hands and kissed my fingers.

"You'll see."

The first year dorms were in the shape of a U, so when we reached the back of the building I was surprised to see two large white doors.

"Are these emergency exits?"

"One is," Edward replied. "The other is the service door for the cleaning staff to use."

We followed Emmett and Rose through the service door, and off to the right down a hallway. Emmett opened another door that led down a flight of stairs into what looked like a storage space. We maneuvered through spare beds, dressers, and boxes that were stacked almost to the ceiling. I kept close to Edward, griping his hand firmly, until we reached another door.

"Home away from home," Emmett laughed, opening the door and dragging Rose inside.

Edward and I stepped in and I was blown away.

"Did you all make this?" I asked, scanning the huge room full of TVs, hammocks, couches, beanbags, and two refrigerators.

"We've all added to it, but this has been here for generations," Edward smiled, closing and locking the door behind us. "My grandparents discovered this room back in the fifties, and they used to hold secret meetings or whatever. Then our parents turned it into a hang out where they could let loose and relax in the seventies, and now it's ours."

Edward went over to one of the couches and motioned for me to sit with him.

"So your parents know we're here?" I asked nervously, sitting next to him.

"Don't worry, Bella. Mom and Dad are cool with it as long as we just keep it to ourselves," Emmett said, picking up Rose and throwing her over his shoulder. "Now, if you excuse me, I have homework to do."

I couldn't help but laugh as Rose squealed while Emmett walked through another door at the other end of the room, and shut it with his foot. I noted that there were two other doors that were also in that direction.

"What's over there?"

"Bedrooms," Edward answered with a smirk.

I just nodded. Of course there were bedrooms in here. Was that what we were supposed to be doing? Was that the type of 'getting to know each other' that Mr. Cullen was talking about?

"But we're not going in there?" Edward continued, taking my hand in his.

"We're not?" I asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because we're not ready yet."

"Oh – well – what do you want to do?"

Edward cupped my face and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I want to get to know Isabella Swan."

I tried to hold back my smile by biting my lip, but it was imposable. I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's neck and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Thank you," I whispered, melting into his embrace.

Edward chuckled, holding me close and kissing my neck.

"Why are you thinking me?"

I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"Because you care to know me. That means more than you'll ever know."

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, cupping my cheek in one hand and gripping my wait with the other. I let out a small groan when he finally pulled away.

"What is your favorite thing in the world to do?"

_Oh boy, didn't he just open a can of worms._

"Let me tell you about my book collection," I smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH 24**

I went back to my room feeling more at ease then I had since I got here. Edward and I sat on that couch and talked for hours and hours, covering everything from favorite foods to childhood stories. It was wonderful seeing this side of Edward. At some point he had me lay back against his chest, his arms wrapped around me, and kissed my hair as I told him about going to public school.

I had never experienced anything like this with a guy. I've never had any feelings, or emotional connections, with anyone aside from family. It was exciting but also scary at the same time.

Alice and Rose had just left, taking the time to talk me through every item in the box, and even going over how to gently take the plug out. The funny thing about that was I really had forgotten it was in there. They seemed so comfortable talking about these things, as if we were talking about clothes and shoes. I made a note to myself to talk about some other things with them later.

I jumped in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles, and doing as I was told, bent my leg and slowly removed the plug from my ass. I hated every second of it, but the feeling of relief once it was out was awesome. I quickly washed up, and shaved everything, and got dressed for bed.

I was sitting in bed when my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hey," I smiled, setting my book down.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Reading, what about you?"

"Thinking of you," he whispered. "Wishing you were here with me."

I bit my lip and blushed.

"Me too," I whispered back.

"Tomorrow can't come fast enough."

My heart started to race and I felt my face heat up. I loved this feeling, but at the same time there was this voice at the back of my head asking why. What happened to Edward that first night to make him change his mind about me?

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, Bella," he insisted. "I'll never lie to you."

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"The night I kicked you out of my room, what changed your mind about me?"

There was a long pause before Edward finally spoke.

"I have a shady past, Bella, and I'm not proud of it. At my old school I was kinda treated like a celebrity. I was a Cullen, son of the influential Carlisle Cullen, and I got away with murder. Anything I wanted, I got. _Anyone_ I wanted, I had. And no one told me anything different, until I met you."

Anyone he wanted? I knew he'd had sex before, but how many were there? Did I really want to know?

"You were the first person to call me out and it was… refreshing."

Wait, what?

"Refreshing?"

Before he could elaborate there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already passed eight.

Who could this be? Everyone should be in bed for lights out.

I noticed that Edward hadn't responded yet when I got up to answer the door. I nearly dropped my phone when I saw who was standing behind it.


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25**

I grab Edward's arm and pull him inside, shutting and locking the door before anyone could see him standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get me expelled?" I yelled.

"Shhhh," he hissed, pulling me into the bathroom and turning on the shower. "I just felt that this wasn't a conversation that should be discussed over the phone."

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against his chest.

"No," he growled, and then pressed his lips against mine.

I blindly set my phone on the counter and then wrapped my arms around Edward. He pressed me against the wall and slowly started moving his mouth from my lips to my neck.

"How can I concentrate on anything when you're wearing something so delicious," he mumbled, slipping his hands up the back of my shirt and kissing down to my cleavage.

"Delicious?" I gasped when I felt his thumb skim over my hardened nipple.

"Mmhmm. This little tank top, showing off these beautiful breasts," he whispered, his hands coming up and squeezing my breasts. "These tiny shorts hugging the sexiest ass I've ever seen." He grips my ass tightly while taking my earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Oh God," I moaned, pushing my ass into his hands.

"And these legs," he hissed, moving his hands to my thighs and pulling me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "These incredible legs that I've seen all day – taunting me – belong wrapped around me at all times."

He grinds his prominent erection against my crotch and I'm gone in a wave lust. He pulls away from my neck and I rest my forehead against his, panting with every thrust that he sends my way.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

I nodded my head, feeling that pull in my lower stomach again.

"Are you gonna come for me?"

I nodded again, moving my hips as best as I could against his.

"Yeah, that's it baby. Come for me. I want you nice and wet for my dick."

At that moment he pulls down the front of my shirt and exposes my breast. Licking his lips, he leans forward and takes my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard, and that was all I needed.

"Holy shit, Edward," I groan, quivering against him as he slows his movements. He moves us away from the wall and sits me on the counter, wrapping one arm around my waist, and the other hold the back of my head.

His eyes are heated as they stare into mine.

"I don't know how you did it, but please believe me when I say I want you, and there is nothing more important in my life than you," he says before he attacks my mouth. All that kept going through my mind was how talented Edward's tongue was.

I don't know how it happened, but I found myself without my shirt and shorts, and Edward was half way there. He looked into my eyes as he dipped his thumbs into my underwear, asking silently for my permission.

Did I want to do this? Was this something that I was ready for? Did I want this with Edward? Looking into Edwards eyes, I knew the answer.

I bit my lip and smiled, lifting my hips up so he could slide my panties down.


	26. Chapter 26

**CH26**

Stripping us naked, Edward carried me into the shower and set me down carefully inside the tub. He turned the shower water to warm and we stood there staring at each other until steam was surrounding us.

His hand came up and cupped my face, rubbing his thumb against my cheek.

"You are so beautiful."

I reached up and grabbed his face, pulling his lips back to mine. He tasted so good against my tongue. I couldn't imagine any other man kissing as good as he did. It was heaven.

Edward maneuvered us under the showerhead, rubbing the warm water against my skin. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him against my skin, his lips moving against my neck, and the smell of his cologne all around me.

"I want to make love to you, Bella," Edward growled. "Right here, right now."

My eyes popped open and I took a sharp breath.

"I haven't had my IUD yet."

He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I came prepared."

He stepped out of the shower, and then came back with a condom. I crossed my arms and laughed.

"Very presumptuous of you, Mr. Cullen."

He tore open the condom and rolled it over his erection. I couldn't help but stare. All I could think about was that I was gripping its clone earlier today in class.

"A man can hope," he said huskily, moving towards me.

My eyes moved up his body and when they reached his own I almost fainted. He wanted me. He really did want me. I could read it in his eyes as if I was reading it in a book.

He moved slowly, almost cat like, as he turned me to face the wall.

"Keep your hands against the wall."

I placed them, palm down, against the cool tile and waited.

"Let's see how flexible you are, shall we?"

And then my left leg was pulled up and pressed against my chest, his left arm wrapped around me, holding it in place.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

I felt him take himself in his other hand and slowly slid into me. It was different this way, fuller if possible, but surprisingly not painful. He pushed his chest against my back and started murmuring words as he started moving.

"You feel so good this way, baby." He kissed right behind my ear and hummed. "I can't wait to feel you come on my dick." Then his fingers were between my legs, rubbing in time with his thrusts.

"Oh God, Edward," I panted.

"Does that feel good? Does it make you want more?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna come for me?"

"Y—yes," I hissed, moving my hips along with his fingers. I could feel it, that wonderful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Come, Bella," he grunted, moving his fingers faster - along with his hips.

"Edward."

"Come."

"Edward!"

"Come, Bella!"

I came so hard I thought I was going to cry.

**XOXSOMXOX**

A/N: And this is it for the night, and for the December Drabbler Wars. Yes, I will keep going, but I won't be posting 6 to 10 chapters a day obviously. LOL. I'll try to add a chapter every other day until it's finished. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and pimping. You all have made me remember why I enjoy writing.

XOXO

Kris

**Follow me at:**

**Facebook:** Kris Mkystich (I also have an authors group where you can see pictures and junk for SOM)

**Twitter:** LoveofaWriter


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27**

This had quickly become my routine: wake up in the morning and insert butt plug, eat breakfast, go to class, eat lunch with Edward and the gang, go to electives, hang out in the hidden room, eat dinner, do homework, take a shower with Edward, and then go to bed.

Edward was ecstatic last week when my IUD was put in. All of us girls who didn't have it yet got it all done in one swoop. It wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it was going to be, but I was too sore to have sex that night. Edward was very understanding; he even stood outside the medical room while I got it done. We just held each other that night and talked until he had to go.

Our relationship had changed dramatically since that night he showed up in my room, but my uncertainty hadn't. I know that Edward was being completely sincere when he explained himself, but there was still that little voice in the back of my mind that was telling me something wasn't right.

I did my work, participated in class, and when Mrs. Cope told me to stick that dildo in my mouth I did it without batting an eyelash. I held true to my promise to my parents, and never complained about anything.

_Four months earlier_

"_But I want to finish school here! I don't want to go to school with those uptight assholes," I yelled, storming out of the kitchen. _

"_Isabella, stop," my father commanded, halting me in my tracks._

_My mother was quickly at my side, steering me towards the sitting room. _

"_Bella, honey, trust me when I say your father and I know exactly how you feel. When you get there you are going to feel scared and alone, but it really is a comfortable environment, and you will find some great friends."_

_I sat down on the couch and my parents each took a spot beside me. _

"_Bells," my father sighed. "It's important that you go to this school. I need you to promise me that you will go there and do what they say without complaint."_

_I turned towards my father and frowned. _

"_What do you mean without complaint?"_

"_I'll let your mother go over that," my father said, scratching the back of his head, and then he stood up and left the room. _

_Present Day_

"Bella?"

I looked up from my plate of food to see Edward gazing at me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you're ready for couple's class today."

Today was the first day of having sex in couple's class. So far it had been just been 'getting to know ech other' stuff, and going over the different toys we'd be using on each other in class. I really hadn't thought too much about it. I've had a lot on my mind.

Yesterday Mr. Cullen showed our class to what would normally be a gym at other schools. Inside was nothing but beds. At least seventy-five queen size beds, about three feet apart from each other, lined from one wall to the other. Each bed was fitted with a dome of some kind, giving the illusion of privacy.

"It'll be fine Edward," I said, trying to give a weak smile. "It's not like it's our first time or anything."

I turned back to my lunch and quickly started eating again so Edward wouldn't ask more about it. I was lying, and I hated that. I knew he could tell I was lying; I could feel his eyes on me through the rest of lunch.

When the bell rang I quickly gathered my things and started chatting with Alice about the reading assignment we had in English. I could feel that Edward felt blown off, but I just wasn't ready to address my feelings yet.

*****SOM*****

**A/N: **Chapter 28 will be up in a soon with a long ass authors note, but I will take the time to thank all of you who have read, pimped, and reviewed. I'm freaking out right now! 600 reviews in 5 days?! $!&%#! I'm at a loss. Flove you to pieces!

::sloppy wet kisses::

Kris


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28**

When Alice, Rose, and I reached our oral class, Edward took my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Why are you acting this way?" he demanded.

"I—I don't know what you mean?"

_LIAR!_

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes," he pushed, cupping the side of my face. "Did I do something? Say something?"

He looked so nervous it nearly broke my heart. I put my hand over his and leaned my face into his hand.

"No, Edward, you didn't do anything. I promise." I lifted up on my toes and kissed his lips softly. "It's me. It's all me and my over-thinking brain."

He wrapped me in his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Will you talk to me about it later?" he whispered.

"Yes," I promised, but I wasn't sure how much I was ready to divulge.

I wanted to be here. Granted, the initial shock over the sex stuff hadn't fully passed yet, but I did want to be here. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to be here because I promised my parents, or because _I_ wanted it. What made me nervous is that I didn't know if I wanted to be here for me or for Edward. I knew I was falling for Edward, and I hoped he was falling for me too, but was he worth it? Was this weird relationship that I had with Edward worth the stress of continuing to stay at this school?

After saying our goodbyes, I made my way into class and sat down in front of Edward Junior sitting erect before me.

"Hello ladies," Mrs. Cope said joyfully, closing the classroom door. "Today we're going to be working more on different oral techniques with your model. In other words, we're sucking cock today."

"Well isn't that just perfect," Alice muttered. "You all get to try the real thing later and I'll still be stuck sucking on cyber-skin."

"Is that what this is made out of?" Rose giggled. "I was telling Emmett that it felt like a real dick."

"Well, at least that gives you more time to perfect it." I whispered as Mrs. Cope started going over how to relax our throats.

"Alright class, watch me," Mrs. Cope said, as she wrapped her lips around the phallus and took it all the way down to the base.

Well, this class just got interesting.

*****SOM*****

"I don't think I'll be able to keep a straight face in English class ever again," I giggled, covering my mouth as we left class.

"I'm in awe, to be honest." Rose said, still wide-eyed. "Who knew the old girl still had it in her?"

"Well I'm off to the library," Alice sighed. "Have fun fucking your brains out."

"Wait, what about our other class?"

"Were you not paying attention at all today?" Rose boomed. "What is up with you? You've been scatter brained since breakfast."

I was taken aback by Rose's tone. I could tell she was worried, but the look in her eyes scared me.

"I—I, um," I stuttered, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. "I'll, um, see you in class."

I didn't see myself as a running person, but I ran as hard as I could out of that building, and to the only place I knew I could hide.

*****SOM*****

**A/N: **I need to thank Oneof Eddiesgirls who has helped me since day one with this story. She is the reason why this story is being posted. And NYGirl14 who is helping me go over past chapters and future ones.

To A-Jasper For-Me and SLexi… LOVE LOVE LOVE all your pimping and posts about this story. It means so much to me you'll never know.

I was so scared when I started writing this story, but reading all your kind reviews and posts on facebook, I have found my bravery and I'm running with it. LOL. I'm already working hard at chapters 29 and 30, so keep and out for those alerts.

XOXO

Kris

**Find me at:**

**Facebook** – Kris Mkystich

**SOM FB Group** – www dot facebook dot com / groups / 182599061881048 /

**Twitter** – LoveofaWriter


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29**

I ran into the hidden room and slammed the door behind me. I slid down and hugged my knees to my chest.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I muttered to myself, banging my head against the door.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up, pulled out my phone, and called my mother.

"Hey honey," she said happily. "Are you in between classes?"

"No, I skipped class today."

"What! Why?" she yelled, and then I heard her talking to someone in the background.

"Is that Dad?"

"Yes," she answered. "And he says to get back to class."

"Put me on speaker," I demanded, as I started pacing the room.

"Bella, explain yourself," my father hissed.

"No, you two explain yourselves for once!" I hollered into the phone. "You said this school educates on sex, but no one said anything about having sex with fifty other couples in the room. And you made it seem that it was mandatory to be here, but it's not. I can leave at any time. Oh, and thanks for the heads up about losing my virginity, Mom. You could have saved me a lot of embarrassment if you would have told me that little detail."

I was seething, and on a roll.

"You two have lied and deceived me into going to a school I would have never gone to if I knew the truth. Give me one good reason why I should stay here?"

There was a sound of a click behind me and I turned to see Edward standing there.

"Me, Bella. I want to be that reason."

I just stood there in silence, my phone still pressed to my ear.

"Bella, you still there?" my mom asked.

I swallowed and nodded my head, my eyes not leaving Edward's intense stare.

"Yes."

"Bells," my father sighed. "I'm sorry that we lied, but you needed to go there, and although the other students have the option of leaving, you don't."

My breath hitched and I turned away from Edward.

"What do you mean I don't have the option? They said –"

"I don't care what they said, Isabella," my father yelled. "You will stay there, you will follow the rules, you will not miss class unless you're sick, and you will not call here demanding anything again. Understand?"

I could feel tears pricking my eyes as I felt my whole world fall away beneath me.

"What are you not telling me?" I whimpered, letting the tears fall.

"Just do as you're told."

And then the phone went silent.

I staggered my way to the worn couch and sat down. I clutched at my chest, feeling like my heart and lungs were going to explode right out of my ribcage. I knew Edward was kneeling in front of me, I could feel his hands holding my face. He was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. My heart was beating too loudly in my ears.

"Bella, what do you need?" I heard him ask when the fog started to lift. "Bella, please, you're scaring me."

I looked into his eyes and felt my lip quiver.

"I'm all alone."

And then everything went black.

** ***SOM*** **

**A/N:** I just wanted to say that I love you all and thank you for your kinda words and support. I am completely humbled and overwhelmed by the response to this story. I'm currently working on chapter 30 and aim to post it tomorrow or the next day. Chapter 31 will be posted Friday and then I'm taking the weekend off. LOL. So I guess I'm saying I'm going to try aiming for a Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule, but I'm not going to set that in stone.


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30**

I don't know how long I was out, but when I started coming to I heard familiar voices all around me.

"What did they say to her?" a soft female voice asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever they said caused this, so it must have been bad."

"I have an idea what they might've said," another voice muttered.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a large bedroom, and at the foot of the bed were Edward and his parents.

"Where am I?" I grumbled, trying to sit up.

"Hey," Edward whispered, rushing to my side. "You've been out for a while. Take it easy."

He helped me sit up, propping a few pillows behind me to lean against.

"We're at my parent's home. This is my room."

"What?" I looked around and sure enough I could see little pieces of Edward all over the place. "How did I get here? Where is here anyway?"

"I carried you," he simply said. "We have a home on the far side of campus. We all live here year round."

I looked back to the foot of the bed and saw that Edward's parents had left.

"Where did they go?"

"They left to give us some privacy." Edward sat down on the bed and turned to face me. "What happened, Bella? All day you've been acting funny, and then you ran off and called your parents? What did they say to you to upset you so much?"

I rubbed my eyes and felt nauseous again as all the memories of that conversation came flooding back.

"Can I use your bathroom real quick, please?" I whispered.

"Um, sure," Edward replied, pointing to the left. "It's right through that door."

I quickly used the bathroom and washed up. Splashing cold water on my face seemed to help a lot. I needed to focus. I was on my own now. At least I still had Edward.

_Did I?_

I had to know everything. No more of this half-truth bullshit.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Edward still sitting on the bed. He went to get up but I stopped him.

"I have something to say and I can't say it if you're close." I took a deep breath and started pacing again. Hopefully I wouldn't pass out again like last time. "There has been a lot that has remained unsaid between the two of us. Depending on what is said tonight, will help me decide what to do from here."

"Decide what?" He asked.

I stopped pacing and looked him in the eye, motioning at the room. "If I want to stay at this school."

"Oh," he said wide-eyed.

"Okay, so my parents told me that I'll be staying here no matter what -,"

"But you just said…" Edward pushed, cutting me off.

"I know what I said, but I'm telling you that I'm not happy being here, and I might leave."

"Okay, why are you unhappy?"

I threw my arms in the air and started pacing again.

"Because I've been lied to since day one! I'm being forced to do things that I'm not exactly comfortable with, and I'm doing them with someone who tells half-truths!"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean I haven't told you the full truth?"

He sounded annoyed. Good! Now he knew how I felt.

"I know you said the reason why you changed your mind about me, that I called you on your shit and kicked you out of my room, but I can tell there's more to it than that."

Edward stood up and walked over to me, stopping just inches away.

"Oh really, and how did you come up with that?" he asked sternly, and a little part of me laughed inside because there was the cocky bastard right there. I knew he would come out again sometime.

I crossed my arms and glared at him straight in the eye.

"Why won't you look me in the eye when we're having sex? Aside from our first time, you have me keep my back to you every time since then. Why? What is wrong with me?"

He stepped back and took in a sharp breath.

"There isn't anything wrong with you."

"Then what are you holding back from me?" I yelled.

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his messy hair. I was ready to turn and leave when he finally spoke.

"You're right," he muttered. "I am hiding something."

*****SOM*****

**A/N:** I know, go ahead and say it, I'm a cliffy biotch. LOL. Next chapter will be up Monday, and I can't wait to read your reactions.

I practically live on Facebook, so if you want to see any teasers of SOM that's the best place to find them. You can find me at **Kris Mkystich**.

Until next time

XOXO

Kris


	31. Chapter 31

**CH 31**

I watched as Edward moved around the room, and noticed he kept himself between the door and myself—glancing my way every chance he could—as if he was expecting me to run.

"Do you promise to hear me out before you react?" he asked, ceasing his pacing and facing me.

"Yes, I promise," I nodded. To ease his nerves, I moved to the bed and sat down.

"Okay." He nodded. "When my mom came and got me that first night, she told me what she needed me to do. Well, I told you what I thought that night."

"Yeah, I remember."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and smirked. "That wasn't one of my finest moments, but I was telling you the truth. Your words that night changed me. Women have never spoken to me like that, except my mother."

"What did your mother say to you?" I asked.

"My _parents_," he sighed, and then paused before speaking. "They sat me down and explained that your upbringing wasn't the same as mine—you have yet to be corrupted by our world. They said you were paired up with me—not because we made a good match, but because your parents asked that you be paired with someone who would take care of you."

"And they picked you?" I scoffed, crossing my legs and arms. "Was that your way of taking care of me that first night?"

"It was before I knew you!" he yelled back. "Yes, I screwed around for years, fucking every girl who was willing, but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

"But this school had prided itself in pairing people perfectly together," I argued. "Almost every pair ends up staying together for the rest of their lives. If we weren't supposed to be together then maybe I should leave."

I was whispering my words at the end. I didn't like the idea of leaving Edward, I felt like he was all I had left, and when I looked up I could see the defeat in his eyes.

Edward slumped forward, resting his head in his hands. "Bella, what I feel is foreign to me, and it scares the shit out of me. I can't last one day without touching your skin, one hour without kissing your lips, or one minute without seeing your beautiful eyes."

When he looked up at me, I drew in a sharp breath. There, in his eyes, was the truth I had been seeking.

"I don't know what your parents said to you, but I hate that they hurt you. I'm begging you to not feel like you're in this alone, please. You will never be alone."

He got up and moved over to me, kneeling on the floor like he did on that day in his mother's office. He took my hand and kissed it softly, keeping his eyes on mine.

"I swear; I will never hurt you, Bella. I care about you too much to see you in pain. As I've promised before, I will do whatever it takes to try and prove to you that I'll always be here."

I felt the wetness against my cheek before I even realized I was crying. Edward's words were like a wrecking ball to the last of my restraint. I couldn't stop myself, and I sobbed like I never had before.

"I care about you, too," I cried, reaching forward and wrapping my arms around him. "But they don't want me back, Edward. I have nowhere to go."

Edward pulled back and cupped my face with both his hands.

"I will always want you, baby," he said firmly, leaning down and kissing my lips. "And you will always have a place with me."

He kissed my lips again, but this kiss wasn't like the soft pecks from before; this was more. This was a promise. My hands run up his sides and around to his back. I held him close, almost desperate, like somehow he'd be pulled away from me.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips. "Make love to me. Here, on your bed. Make love to me like we did that first night."

He rested his forehead to mine, smiling widely. "Why, Miss Swan, you little rule breaker. That's against the rules."

"As if those rules ever stopped you before," I laughed, and then squealed when he scooped me up and carried me to bed.

"Well, what are they going to do? Kick out their own son?"

He set me carefully onto the bed and moved us back, until my head was against the pillows.

"And what about me? I'm not their kid. What would stop them from kicking me out?"

Edward looked me dead in the eyes, gave a small shrug, and said the one thing I never expected. "If you go…? I go."

I almost cried again, realizing that I might be falling for Edward, and that scared me.

***SOM***

**A/N:** Thank you for waiting so patiently, and for staying along with the story. I have come to accept that this is going to probably be a long story, and I can only hope you will stay along for the ride. Sorry if this wasn't the OMG chapter you all were expecting, but it is an important one.

Thank you to all my friends who have supported me, and the new ones who I've come to love at the SOM group on Facebook.

And a special thanks to OOEG and SLexi for pre reading and betaing this story. Those two have believed in this story since day one, and I couldn't have done this without them.

Happy Holiday!

XOXO

Kris


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up feeling warm lips moving from my neck down to my spine. When they reached my lower back, I couldn't help but giggle at the hint of tongue that came out and tickled me.

"I love these dimples," Edward murmured, rubbing his nose against them. "They're like a small tease before I reach my second favorite place in the world."

I smiled and hummed. We had made love all night, the way I've always dreamt it would be. It was slow, quiet, and full of soft touches and promises of more. In between our lovemaking, we laid in each other's arms, talking about everything and nothing.

I didn't want the sun to rise.

I didn't want reality to pop our bubble.

I didn't want Edward's tongue to stop its assault on my body.

I squealed into the pillow when I felt his teeth lightly scrape against the skin of my left butt cheek.

"God, I love this ass."

I chuckled and lifted my head, looking back to see him resting his chin against my ass - smiling.

"And what, Mr. Cullen, has been ranked number one on your list of favorite places to tour on my body?"

Edward flipped me over and sat back against his heels. He was naked, hard, and looking like he was ready for another round.

He grabbed my toe, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it.

"A tour of Bella, hmmm – well, let's say your body is the West Coast. These feet would then be—"

"San Diego?" I asked, cutting him off.

He kissed my foot again and nodded.

"Very good." He smiled, pressing his lips to my foot and then traveling to my knees. He kissed and licked at them, humming a soft little tune. "Los Angeles," he whispered, before spreading my legs slowly and continuing up.

I closed my eyes as I felt Edward's hands gingerly kneed my inner thighs. He was so quiet, and his hands were so distracting, that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his breath against my crotch.

"Permission to invade San Francisco?"

The word yes barely left my lips before I felt his tongue swipe over me. I reached down and combed my fingers through his hair as I bucked against his tongue.

"Oh fuck, baby, that feels so good," I whimpered.

He spread my legs wider and plunged his tongue inside me, causing me to arch and cry out. All too soon, he pulled away and I groaned in protest.

"Soon, my love."

I was shaking with need by the time he made it to my breasts. "Oregon, Oregon, Oregon," he sighed. "I could spend days worshiping the beautiful peaks of this fine area of my map."

I giggled and then moaned when I felt his lips wrap around my nipple and suck. I felt like I was out of breath as his lips moved up and around my neck, and then there was nothing. No noise, no touching, just the sound of my heart beating in my chest.

"Open your eyes."

I gasped and opened my eyes, shocked to see Edward hovering over me staring me straight in the eyes.

"And right there, those eyes are home. Seattle, Washington. My favorite place in the whole world. There is no other place I'd rather be."

I nearly fainted by the sincerity in his eyes. He meant it. He really truly meant it. I lifted my hand and ran my fingertips over the soft stubble that grew on his chin.

"Edward, I—" I took a deep breath and tried to control my shaking body. This was different. I wasn't shaking with need, I was shaking in fear.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked. "You what?"

"I think I—I mean I know. I know that – that I…" I felt tears well up in eyes as I looked into Edward's worried ones. "I love you, Edward."

*****SOM*****

**A/N:** I know, I know. I suck royally. Not only does it take me 3 weeks to update, but I leave it with ANOTHER cliff hanger. In my defense my kids and I were very sick during the holiday, and then getting them ready to go back to school was a pain, but I'm good to go now. YAY! If it wasn't for OOEG and Lexi I'd still be dragging ass.

I live on Facebook, so if you want to see SOM manips, banners, and so on, come find me. I go by Kris Mkystich.

XOXO

Kris


	33. Chapter 33

Edward sat up quickly and lifted me, settling me so I was straddling his lap. He cupped the sides of my face firmly and held my gaze with his own.

"Say it again," he whispered; his eyes were soft with a hint of a smile in them.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you."

"Again."

"I love you," I said a little louder.

He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against mine.

"I never thought I'd ever hear those words come from you," he said softly, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. "When you told your parents that you wanted to leave, I thought I'd lost you."

"Well, you didn't." I smiled. "I love you . . . Wherever you go, I go."

He pulled back a little and smiled.

"Good, because I love you too."

We didn't leave Edward's room until it was almost curfew that Sunday night. We made love for what felt like hours, whispering about our love and devotion to each other. When he walked me to my dorm room, I almost snuck him in with me.

"I don't want to let you go," he complained, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his nose to my neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"You'll talk to me before running off and freaking out?" he asked, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"I promise."

*****SOM*****

"I think I'm going to vomit." I groaned, standing at the entrance of the gym and looking at all of the beds that lined the floor.

"You promised Edward you wouldn't freak out," Rose chided, taking my hand and walking me toward the female changing room.

"I'm not," I lied. "I'm just—"

"Freaking out," Rose laughed, cutting me off.

She pulled me to the back row of lockers, stopping when we reached the one with my name on it. "Inside…" She stared at me, amusement apparent on her face. "Are you okay? You look pale." Her hand touched my cheek.

"I'm fine." I waved her away, hoping I didn't have to keep repeating myself.

Rose nodded, her perfectly manicured fingertips tapping the locker. "You'll find a robe, a small box, and a bottle of lube in here. Change into the robe and then take the box with you into the bathroom; remove your plug."

"Okay." I blew out a shaky breath.

"There's cleansing wipes in the stalls, so you can wash it off before placing it in the box. Put the lube in your pocket—_the robe has pockets_—and then go to bed twenty-nine." Rose stopped to gawk at me again.

"Bed twenty-nine, I get it," I assured her.

"It belongs to you and Edward." At the mention of his name, I smiled.

I slowly opened my locker and, sure enough, all the items Rose had listed off were in there.

Rose pulled me out of my daze when I found myself staring at the robe for a long time. It was just beautiful, this soft dark blue silk, and I kept trailing my hand along the smooth fabric.

"From someone who's already gone through with it, can I tell you a little secret?" she mumbled, leaning in so no one could hear us.

"Please," I replied; moving closer while trying to avert my gaze from all the other girls who were stripping naked around me.

"No one, aside from the teachers, are going to see you doing anything. Even_ they_ don't look for that long. And if it's because you're a talker or screamer—trust me when I say—I highly doubt you're going to beat some of these other couples. My ears are still ringing from Friday," she giggled, pulling on her robe.

I started to laugh but quickly covered my mouth before placing my bag inside the locker. Rosalie opened hers, which was two over, Alice owning the locker between ours.

There was a thin, little bench behind me, where I sat and started to take off my shoes and socks.

As my eyes briefly darted around the room, I noticed how comfortable everyone else seemed with being nude.

Some were even laughing and joking about how excited they were to be with their partner again. None of them showed any sign of worry.

I envied them.

"It's not the teachers, trust me. I'm kinda over that after seeing Mrs. Cope deep throat a twelve inch dildo." I chuckled. "It's the fact that I'm going to be in a room full of people having sex." I admitted, turning my attention back to Rose. "That just seems so – I don't know, weird? Inappropriate?"

"Like you're in some kind of twisted orgy or something?" Rose rolled her eyes. "I felt the same way but trust me. All of that will fade away when the dome zipper closes. If you love him—and I mean, truly love him—everything around you will disappear."

"I do love him," I replied, taking off my shirt and my bra, quickly donning the robe. "And I hope you're right."

"About what part?" she asked, grabbing her things and closing her locker.

I tossed my skirt and panties into my locker and closed it.

"All of it," I whispered, turning and heading toward the bathrooms.

*****SOM*****

**A/N:** Super big thanks to my PR **one of eddie's girls**, and my beta **SexyLexiCullen**. This story would be crap without them. Thank you to all of you for your kind words and understanding during my little hiatus. It sucked, and I hated not being able to write, but I'm back and ready to get this plot bunny train moving again. LOL.

I also wanted to give a big shout out to all my lovely girls in my FB group. You are what feeds the bunny, and I love you to death for that.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** I've noticed a very common complaint with this story with some readers, so I'm going to address it here in the beginning. I normally leave my author notes at the end, but I feel like I need to say that this chapter is the naughtiest chapter so far, and trust me when I say it will only get worse from here.

I want to cover a few topics before you move on:

1- At any time Bella can leave the school. She knows this. It was covered during orientation, and she came the school knowing what happened there. She is making the choice to stay. Well, I'm writing that she is deciding to stay. LOL. If you need help remember this please go back and read chapters 1-5.

2- This is not a rape story. Until Bella says no, which I'll tell you now she won't, she's not being raped in this story. Now, if that is something you're into, go read my crime story 30 Days Of Darkness.

3- I'm writing this story for me. My crazy plot bunny and I had one insane idea, and this is us writing it out. Don't like it? ::points to the top right red box with the X in the middle:: Click that and find a nice fluff story. Trust me when I say you'll find a shit ton out there, or go check out my C2 file. I've read and saved a few myself.

I hope this is the last warning I will ever have to write, but let me be clear… There will be A LOT of sex in this school, and Bella is going to learn A-Z about it.

*****SOM34*****

"Ladies, please make your way to your beds," Mrs. Cullen announced, as we all filed into the gym. I could see little number cards hanging from free-standing coat anchors that stood next to each bed. It wasn't hard to find my bed, and I was surprised to see that there was a robe hanging there. That meant Edward was already inside.

I looked down my row and saw Rose standing next to her bed, whispering to who had to be Emmett, through the thin material. Out of nowhere, Emmett made a monkey noise and shook his dome, causing Rose to squeal and the rest of us to laugh.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Mr. Cullen chuckled. "Ladies, please disrobe and meet your partners inside the dome."

Before I could start untying my robe, the dome lid unzipped, and there sat Edward. He was naked and smiling with a thin blanket covering himself from the waist down. He held out his hand and I took it quickly, finding comfort in his touch.

"Take off your robe in here," he whispered. "I don't want any of these other fools trying to sneak a glimpse of you."

I quickly crawled inside and settled down next to Edward, while he quickly zipped up the dome behind me. Before I had the chance to take in my new surroundings, Edward was on top of me – kissing me hungrily.

He pulled back and smiled when our eyes met.

"You're here," he said softly, running the backs of his fingers down my face.

"Was there any doubt?" I scoffed. "I did promise, you know."

Edward laughed and nodded. "That you did, my love."

Our conversation was cut off when the bell dinged.

"You have one hour," Mr. Cullen announced. "A ten minute warning bell will go off, giving you all enough time to clean up and be ready for when class is over. Your time starts now."

I looked down at my still fastened robe and quickly untied it. Edward helped me remove my belongings from my pocket—setting them in a side compartment—while I removed my robe.

Edward lifted the lightweight blanket and motioned for me to crawl in next to him. Once settled, we lay on our sides and wrapped our arms around each other. Looking into his eyes, I realized Rose was right, everything did seem to fade away. Well, that was until Emmett decided to remind us that he was in the room.

"Holy shit, babe! Did you learn that in class?"

Edward and I both started laughing when we heard Mr. Cullen tell him to keep it down, but Emmett wouldn't hear it.

"Seriously, Dad, you need to give Mrs. C a raise, or a silver star, or something."

Edward looked over at me as the rest of the gym continued laughing.

"What _have_ you learned in that class? You never tell me."

I bit my lip and blushed, running the tip of my nose against his.

"Maybe I'll give you a private show later," I whispered, thinking of the hidden room in the basement.

"Hell yeah," he growled, moving on top of me and easing between my thighs. He reached up and moved a piece of hair behind my ear and softly kissed my lips. "Are you okay? Are you ready?"

Touched by his concern, I ran my fingers through his hair and then pulled him down so I could kiss him again. Our soft pecks quickly turned heated, and I quivered when I felt his fingers slip down and softly brush against my clit. I would have cried out when Edward started rubbing slow circles over my wet center, but his mouth wouldn't relent. When he did finally pull back a little, I was a panting mess. I could feel him hard and needy against my thigh, and I wanted more than anything to return the favor.

"Can I touch you?" I gasped when he slipped a finger inside me.

"Anytime you want, baby." He grinned. "You never have to ask."

I reached between us, still keeping my eyes on Edward, and I watched his gaze slackened when I wrapped my hand around his swollen cock. When Edward started thrusting against my hand, I slowly—and with a tight grip—jacked him off.

"Fuck, baby, your hand feels so good," he moaned, adding a second finger inside me and pumping them faster.

"So do yours," I gasped, feeling myself tighten around his fingers.

Edward must have sensed I was close because he quickly pulled his finger out of me and moved my hand off of him.

"Not today, my love. Today when you come, you're coming on my cock."

Before I knew it, Edward was slipping inside me. I closed my eyes and whimpered at the feeling of him again inside me. I had missed this feeling more than I thought.

"It never ceases to amaze me how fucking good you feel." Edward let out a moan with each thrust, rubbing his pubic bone against my clit every time. "Your pussy is always so warm, wet, and tight. I wish I could lay here with you forever."

I let out a gasp when I felt his mouth encompass my nipple. He sucked hard, and I opened my eyes in time to see him look at me as he let it go with a pop.

"Eyes on me, Bella," he growled, resting on his forearms, and completely covering my body with his own. I went to wrap my legs around his waist, but he stopped me. "Spread your legs wider, and hold on to them tightly."

I felt my breath hitch in surprise, but I did as he said and grabbed at the back of my knees, spreading my legs as far as I could. I couldn't help, nor did I care, about the high pitched groan that left me when I felt how this position allowed him to rub against my clit even harder.

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, leaning down and whispering it in my ear.

"Y—yes," I stuttered, feeling my body already starting to tell me it needed more.

"Are you going to come for me?"

I nodded, my legs starting to shake and beads of sweat already coating my body.

"What do you need? Tell me what you need me to do help you come," he urgently demanded, thrusting his hips a little more firmly into me.

"Harder," I yelled out, not caring who heard me. "Fuck me harder."

"God, I love you." He panted.

Edward placed one hand behind my head while the other palmed my back—gripping my shoulder firmly.

I barely registered the words "hold on" before he started pounding into me.

I couldn't take it; I let go of my legs and wrapped my arms around Edward, pressing my forehead against his. His eyes were black with hunger, and his mouth was slightly open.

"I love you," I gasped, feeling myself right at the edge.

"Again," he demanded.

"I love you," I cried, feeling my inner walls begin to shake.

"I love you too, baby. So fucking much."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as my body exploded into a hundred pieces. Edward tensed above me. He found his release, but I was far too gone to acknowledge it. We lay there, panting, holding each other tightly as the humming in our bodies slowly faded. I could hear the sounds of grunts and cries of pleasure going on around me, but I didn't care. And I loved that I didn't care. I was in the arms of the man who loved me, and to me those sounds were nothing but white noise.

The ten minute bell sounded, startling me and causing Edward to curse.

He reached over to the small side pocket in the dome and pulled out my lube, my box, and what looked like a package of baby wipes.

"What are those for?" I murmured, nodding toward the wipes.

Edward wrinkled his face and pulled one out of the package.

"Clean up," he answered, and motioned for me to lift my legs. "They instructed us to clean the area very well so it would be sanitary for us to insert your plug back in."

"Oh," I whispered, lifting my legs again – annoyed that Rose left that one detail out. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the guys were going to do that.

_Why would we have to bring the box out here with us if they weren't?_

When Edward finished, I heard him open the lube and then close it. I took a deep breath and relaxed my body as I felt him apply it over my back entrance, and then slowly slip his finger inside. For a second, I was almost ready for the feeling of discomfort, but was surprised when I wasn't met with any. I just felt fuller, or maybe heavier down there, but definitely no pain. He slowly started moving his finger in and out and I found myself bucking against his hand. I never thought this would ever be something that felt good, but I found myself feeling needy again. I wanted more, and I hated that we would have to leave soon.

"Do you like this, baby?"

I felt my jaw slacken a little, shocked that I might actually get off again if he kept going.

"I—I… yes," I answered, still unsure of what I was feeling.

"Soon, baby," he said, moving his finger out, taking my plug out of the box, and slowly inserting it back inside me. "Soon you'll be ready for me."

Edward let me lay there as he cleaned up, allowing me to adjust to the plug being back inside me. When Mr. Cullen announced that class was done, and we were free for the rest of the day, Edward and I just lay there in each other's arms until the room was silent.

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" he mumbled into my hair as he kissed it.

"No." I smiled. "I'm glad I didn't run again."

Edward tightened his arms around me and kissed my hair again. "Me too."

My gaze landed on a small opening at the end of the dome that I knew wasn't there when we first started. It must have been one of the teachers that opened it to observe us. I was also surprised that didn't seem to bother me either. With how I was feeling at the moment, that was a small price I was willing to pay.

*****SOM*****

**A/N:** So, what do you think? LOL. I think I've created a monster! ::insert evil laugh::

I started posting SOM on TWCS (under the same author name) because I'm getting the feeling there might be a possibility that this story will get pulled. I know, I know, SOOOOO LAME! A few authors have been going through this, and after my girl CaraNo had a story pulled, I knew it was time to do it. ::knocks on wood:: I hope a little nobody like me won't get noticed, but with the angry reviews I'm getting… I don't know… I'm not getting my hopes up.

Mad love to **SexyLexiCullen** and **one of eddie's girls**, my beta and PR, for going over every little thing in this chapter, and making sure everything was perfect.

Until next time

XOXO

Kris


	35. Chapter 35

**CH35**

The months had gone by quickly, and soon we were about to start winter break. I haven't spoken to my parents since my birthday, but it's not from a lack of trying. Every time I called, I always got the answering machine. I took that as a sign that they were done with me, and that was a hard pill to swallow.

Edward took me to his mother when he found me silently crying in the library. She reassured me that I would always have a home with the Cullens.

It was so unbelievably sweet, but I still missed my old room and my old house.

Edward was extremely excited I was going to be spending the holidays with him and his family, since I had nowhere to go. I had to admit I was a little excited about it, too. Alice was over the moon with joy because her partner, Jasper, had decided to come to school early instead of waiting for the second semester to start. And to add to Alice's good fortune, the Cullens have asked for Jasper to stay at their home for a few days during break so Alice and Jasper could get better acquainted. My ear drums are still ringing from when that news was announced.

*****SOM*****

Alice was beside herself with excitement; Rose and I stood back with her and watched her partner, Jasper Whitlock, offload his belongings from the back of the CVA town car. Edward and Emmett came out and helped Jasper grab his things and carry them inside. It was Saturday. Therefore, Alice was ready to run over there and drag him off to our secret hideout, but we held her back.

"He just got here, Alice. Let the kid breathe," Rose laughed.

"But we have so much to catch up on."

I wrapped my arm around Alice's shaking body and gave her a comforting squeeze. "We know, but you don't want to overwhelm the guy. I'm sure Edward and Emmett are up there telling him what a great girl you are."

"Yeah, sure they are," Alice mumbled.

"I know what will make you happy." Rose smiled, typing a quick text on her phone before pocketing it. "Let's gather all our stuff and have a little girly time at the club house."

Alice perked up and let out a little squeal.

"Even nails?"

I nodded and sighed. "Even nails."

Just then my cell phone beeped, letting me know that I had a text. I opened my phone and saw that it was a text from Edward.

_Hey babe, I think we might have a problem – E_

_What's wrong? – B_

_Bella… I think Jasper might be gay – E_

"Oh shit."

*****SOM*****

Sorry for not only the long wait, but the short chapter. The next chapter is already with my PR OOEG, and then it will be sent to my beta Lexi. Thanks for sticking around.


	36. Chapter 36

**CH36**

Throughout the night I tried to get away from the girls so I could call Edward, but Alice was being super needy. Every time I reached for my phone she wanted to watch a new movie, or try a new hairstyle. Rose was oblivious to my fidgeting, which I was grateful. I had no idea how I'd try to explain Edward's text if she asked me what was wrong. When the girls fell asleep around midnight I snuck into my bathroom and called Edward.

"What took you so long?" he answered.

"Sorry, Alice's girl's night lasted longer than I expected."

"Do you think you could sneak out?"

As much as I wanted to, I knew it was a bad idea.

"No," I sighed. "If Alice wakes up she's going to want to know what we talked about, and then she's going to grill me about what you might have said about Jasper. I really don't want to deal with that."

Edward just laughed. "Yeah, I don't blame you."

"So what gave you the impression that Jasper was gay?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

Edward paused for a bit before finally answering. "When Emmett and I were helping him take his stuff to his room he was really closed off at first, like he was pissed off for even being here, but when he asked what our last names were he started opening up… like really getting comfortable."

"Edward, stop beating around the bush!" I scolded.

"Emmett and I were about to leave to find you guys when Jasper started playing twenty question about us, like: What's our favorite class so far, Is there a gym where we can all work out together, Where are our rooms… you know, weird stuff like that. And then –" Edward lets out a sigh and stays silent.

"And then what, Edward?" I'll admit, this Jasper kid did seem a little weird, but maybe he's just a little talkative.

"And then he strips naked and starts walking around like Emmett and I weren't even there. Then he looks at us, smiles, and says he'd see us tomorrow before walking into his bathroom."

I sat there stunned, sitting on my bathroom floor, really unsure of what to say.

"Baby?" Edward asks after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" I groaned, rubbing at my forehead.

"What do you think?"

"That Alice now has a gay shopping partner."

Poor Alice. She's been waiting for this kid to show up for months and now she's really going to be depressed. It's been so hard to watch everyone paired off and enjoying themselves and she is stuck all alone in the library for most of the day.

"How are we going to tell Alice?" I finally ask.

"To be honest, I don't think we should say anything."

"What?" I almost shout.

"Bella, until Jasper comes out and says 'I am gay' we're only assuming, and I'm not going to upset my sister over an assumption," Edward said firmly.

"Edward, the kid got naked in front of the two of you, and was only asking question about you and Emmett. Don't you find it weird that he didn't ask one question about who his partner was?"

"Yes, but it's up to him to tell Alice, and not us."

I heard some movement outside the bathroom door and told Edward I'd see him for breakfast. I quickly hid my phone in my bra and flushed the toilet for good measure. I opened the door and nearly jumped out of my skin when I see Rose standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

By the look on her face I could tell she probably heard some of my conversation with Edward.

"How much did –"

"All of it." She whispered.

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she simply replied.

_Well this is going to suck. _

*****SOM*****

**A/N- **I just want to thank everyone for sticking with this story and supporting me. A special thanks to OOEG and SLexi for PRing and BETAing my work, they are the best. I also want to give a special shout out to all my loyal Guest reviewers who leave me the most motivating hate reviews. I wish I could message you all and thank you personally, and I'm not being sarcastic when I say that either. I love my hate reviews! They give me the best ideas on what to write next, and not to mention you bump up my read and review count, so how could I possibly hate you?


End file.
